Shelving units, storage organizers, and other storage systems are well known in the art. Such systems commonly are comprised of multiple structural elements, such as shelves, connected together. Some are adjustable and can be arranged and configured in various ways within a storage space such as a closet. If such systems are not properly supported, however, over time the joint formed by two adjoining structural elements may become uneven due to one structural element sagging relative to the other. Thus, shelving units, storage organizers, and other storage systems are commonly supported with various brackets or the like. One disadvantage of using brackets, however, is that readjusting or rearranging such systems after installation can be more difficult.
Brackets used to support shelving units, storage organizers, and other storage systems are typically comprised of a piece of metal cut in the shape of an L or a T and designed to span the joint created by two structural members such as shelves abutting each other, or to a linear bracket that wraps around the shelf joint such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,860. The brackets are typically secured to the structural member using screws, nails or the like. If a screw or nail is improperly inserted during installation it may damage the structural member and/or detract from the overall aesthetics of the shelving or storage unit. Moreover, the screws or nails may not be flush with the outer surface of the bracket and, therefore, damage clothing, blankets, or other items that are stored on the units or shelves. For example, when being removed from the units or shelves, clothing, blankets, or other items may snag on the head of the screw or nail.
Thus there is a need for an improved support bracket and method of using the same. The improved support bracket should be easy to use and allow for quick readjustment of shelving or other structural members. Also, the improved support bracket should not detract from the overall appearance of the shelving system or storage unit and minimize potential damage to items being stored thereon.